Social? So What!
by neshioutshine
Summary: Hampir setiap hari wajahnya yang bisa dibilang manis itu akan masam jika mengingat masalah yang terus merecoki Naruto dan teman-temannya di jurusan IPS. SasuNaru. BoyxBoy! RnR please!XD


**Social? So What?!**

Fiction Rate : T

Language : Indonesian

Genre : Romance/Angst

Disclaimer : **Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama

**Social? So What!!**© Neshi Uzunami and Purizu

Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa

A / N :

Fic ini terinspirasi dari sedikit kisah nyata author dan kawan-kawan.

Terima kasih buat Purizu yang membantu membuatkan draft fic ini secara cuma-cuma buat Neshi, jadi Neshi cuma mengedit, menambahkan dan mengepostnya saja..XD

**Warnings! BoyxBoy, AU, sedikit OOC dan banyak kegajean disini.**

Gak suka pairing atau yang lainnya gak usah baca deh..

Saya menerima saran, asal sopan.

Intinya,saia tidak terima **FLAME.** Boleh flame, tapi lewat PM..^^

"…" omongan tokoh

'…' pikiran tokoh

*** timeskip

Yak! Selamat membaca! ^.^

I hope you like it!

Minna-san tanoshiku hajimemashou!!!

---------------------------------------------- neshiya----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Di sanalah, di dunia yang akan datang,_

_Kita akan melihat dan merasakan_

_semua getaran perasaan dan isyarat hati_

_Kita akan memahami makna keilahian dalam diri,_

_Yang kita rendahkan karena kita didesak oleh keputus asaan._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Social? So What?!**

By Neshi and Purizu

"Siswa jurusan IPS itu bodoh!"

"Mereka malas!"

"Susah diatur!"

"Semua murid IPS itu tak berguna!"

Lontaran-lontaran ejekan terus terngiang-ngiang di telinga anak lelaki berseragam abu-abu itu. Sambil terus berjalan, anak remaja berambut pirang terang itu berpikir keras tentang masalah yang terus menjadi pikirannya beberapa bulan terakhir. Naruto Uzumaki, -nama cowok berumur 16 tahun itu- bertanya-tanya penuh kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri.

'Apakah hari ini akan sama seperti kemarin? Dimana kelasku akan mengalami perlakuan yang sama dari para guru. Perlakuan yang sangat tidak adil, hanya karena jurusan yang kami pilih. Mereka pikir anak-anak IPS seperti kami tidak dapat berpikir dan selalu bersikap acuh. Tapi sebenarnya kami selalu berontak untuk memperjuangkan hak-hak kami agar kami tidak selalu tertindas. Aku selalu berpikir, kenapa mereka bisa bersikap seperti itu?! Seperti bukan pendidik. Padahal murid-murid yang lain yang masuk jurusan IPA tidak pernah mempermasalahkan perbedaan diantara kami. Malah kami bisa berteman baik. Hhh...semakin lama hal ini semakin membuatku pusing. Sudahlah aku tidak mau memikirkan hal itu lagi.'

Walaupun ia berkata tidak ingin memikirkan masalah itu lagi, kenyataannya selalu berbeda. Hampir setiap hari wajahnya yang bisa dibilang manis itu akan masam jika mengingat masalah yang terus merecoki Naruto dan teman-temannya di jurusan IPS.

Ya.

Diskriminasi jurusan.

Sedikit melebih-lebihkan memang. Tetapi itulah kenyataannya. SMAN 1 Konoha yang sudah hampir satu setengah tahun ia tempati untuk belajar, ternyata mengenal kata 'perbedaan'. Sungguh Naruto tak mengira, sekolah yang dulu ia impikan itu seperti ini.

Naruto berjalan lesu memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Rasanya begitu berat untuk menginjakkan kaki disekolah ini. Kini, masuk ke sekolah ini sama saja masuk ke rumah horor baginya.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali berjalan. Ketika melewati pohon Akasia yang ditanam di halaman sekolah, dia menghentikan langkahnya lagi lalu menatap keatas. Pohon Akasia yang sedang berguguran memang indah.

"Indah..." gumam Naruto tanpa sadar, pikiran yang hinggap di otaknya itu tiba-tiba saja hilang ketika melihat pemandangan itu.

"Lebih indah kalau kau menyingkir dari situ." kata sebuah suara yang masih asing ditelinga Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya. Yang dilihatnya adalah seorang cowok dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi sedang berdiri dibelakangnya. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku celana, sementara kemejanya dibiarkan keluar. Cool...satu kata yang terlintas dibenak Naruto.

"Kenapa bengong? Cepat menyingkir!" kata cowok itu (amat) ketus.

'Hue! Ternyata menyebalkan!!!'

Naruto menyingkir sedikit untuk membiarkan cowok berambut jabrik gelap itu lewat. Dia tidak ingin pagi-pagi begini berurusan dengan cowok sok-cool-yang-super-duper-angkuh yang baru saja ditemuinya itu. Merusak mood saja. Cowok itu melangkah melewati Naruto. Tepat ketika didepannya, sekilas cowok itu tersenyum. Bukan tersenyum, tepatnya mengangkat bibirnya sedikit.

'Cowok aneh...'

***

Pandangan-pandangan yang terlontar pada Naruto ketika ia berjalan melewati lorong sekolah hanya satu. Sinis. Hanya itu. Pandangan sinis yang teramat sangat dari setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Itu hanya terkecuali pada teman-teman akrabnya.

Tatapan sinis yang mereka berikan bukan hanya karena ia adalah siswa IPS saja, tapi juga karena rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto membunuh orang tuanya. Kenyataannya berbeda, orang tua Naruto meninggal karena melindungi Naruto yang akan tertabrak truk ketika ia masih kecil.

Tetapi semua orang mengasumsikan bahwa Narutolah yang menyebabkan orang tuanya meregang nyawa di depannya.

Bersimbah darah dengan tubuh terkoyak.

Di depannya.

Sungguh Naruto sangat merasa bersalah atas tindakannya waktu itu.

Seandainya ia menuruti perintah orang tuanya.

Seandainya ia tak menyeberang jalan tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri.

Tapi kata 'seandainya' itu sudah tidak bisa diubah menjadi 'kenyataannya'.

Butir-butir bening meluncur pelan dari mata biru langitnya perlahan, namun semakin deras. Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, ia menangis. Selalu. Menahan rasa sakitnya sendirian. Bahkan teman-teman akrabnya pun tak ada yang tahu kalau Naruto itu sangat rapuh.

Menyadari air matanya yang sudah membanjiri wajahnya, Naruto segera lari menuju halaman belakang sekolah, tempat yang jarang dikunjungi oleh siswa. Ia tak ingin seorang pun tahu rasa pilu dihatinya.

"Aku pembunuh..." desis Naruto disela-sela isak tangisnya.

"Uargh...!!!!!!!!!" Naruto berteriak sambil meremas rambutnya. Wajahnya terlihat begitu lelah dan tertekan.

"Kenapa harus aku?!" dilemparnya batu kecil ke sembarang tempat, walaupun sadar bahwa melempar batu itu tak akan menghilangkan masalah.

"Karena kau berbeda." kata sebuah suara yang sama seperti yang Naruto dengar tadi pagi disekolah.

"Kau?!" Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan cowok sok cool itu.

"Hn."

"Kenapa ka-"

"Karena aku tidak suka ada orang menangis di tempat ini." jawabnya sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya.

"Tapi...sejak kapan kau ada disitu? Kenapa aku tidak merasakan kehadiranmu?" Naruto menghapus sisa airmata di pipinya dan berdiri disamping cowok itu.

"Sudah dari tadi. Kau saja yang terlalu bodoh sampai tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranku."

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Tidak ada siaran ulang, Dobe."

"Apa?!"

"Hn."

"Hey, kau pikir kamu siapa seenaknya saja mengataiku bodoh!! Bahkan kenal saja tidak!" teriak Naruto marah.

"Kau Naruto Uzumaki 'kan? Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Sekarang kita sudah saling kenal, jadi tidak masalah 'kan aku mengataimu bodoh, bodoh."

"Teme!! Kau...kau menyebalkan!" Naruto mendorong bahu Sasuke lalu mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak dan berlari pulang.

'Dasar cowok menyebalkan!'

Sasuke memandangi kepergian Naruto. Matanya terus menatap punggung Naruto sampai sosoknya tak tampak di pandangannya.

"Aku akan menjagamu..." bisik Sasuke lirih.

***

Naruto duduk disebuah taman dekat rumahnya. Dia selalu menghabiskan waktunya disana setiap sore. Mungkin untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih yang masih tersimpan dihatinya. Dia sedang memejamkan matanya ketika dua orang yang tidak asing baginya lewat didepannya tanpa menyadari keberadaannya.

"Anda tahu anak yang bernama Naruto?" tanya sebuah suara wanita.

"Yang orangtuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan itu kan? Memang kenapa dengan dia?"

" Saya rasa dia akan menjadi semakin brutal karena masuk jurusan sosial. Apalagi tidak ada orangtua yang membimbingnya."

" Menurut saya dia tidak brutal. Malah dia sangat patuh terhadap guru." sangkal seorang laki-laki muda. Dilihat dari seragamnya, sepertinya ia seorang guru dari SMAN 1 Konoha.

"Iya, tapi lama-lama pasti..."

"Karin-sensei...saya tahu anda tidak menyukai anak-anak dari kelas sosial, terutama saya mohon anda jangan menyudutkan Naruto seperti itu. Dia tidak berslah apapun pada anda kan?" guru wanita yang berwajah sinis itu hanya mendengus kesal dan membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Terserah apa kata anda, Iruka-sensei. Tapi saya rasa Naruto tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan yang baik dari kita. Saya permisi, selamat sore." wanita berambut merah bernama Karin pergi meninggalkan guru laki-laki berkucir itu dengan perasaan kesal.

Naruto mendengar semua itu dengan sangat jelas. Dan itu membuatnya tambah sakit. Ternyata ada juga guru yang membencinya sampai sedemikian rupa. Padahal dia sendiri tidak mengenal guru itu. Apakah salah kalau dia terlahir sebagai seorang Naruto?

Sebulir airmata menetes dari matanya yang masih terpejam. Lama-lama butiran yang jatuh semakin banyak, dan Naruto mulai terisak. Tapi matanya masih tetap terpejam tanpa ada niat untuk membukanya

.

'Sebenarnya apa salahku sampai mereka begitu membenciku? Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menghadapi ini semua. Aku tidak kuat menghadapi ini sendirian. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjadi kekuatanku...'

***

Naruto kembali duduk termenung di ayunan di tepi danau. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat tali ayunan itu, sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa sebuah kincir yang ia buat dari kertas.

Bayangan masa lalu bersama orangtuanya tergambar begitu jelas di memorinya. Tawa, canda, keceriaan, serta kebahagiaan itu...kini lenyap sudah. Meninggalkan kepahitan yang begitu terasa.

"Kepada siapa aku harus mengeluh?" Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mempererat genggamannya pada tali itu. Dia terlonjak kaget saat sebuah tangan yang dingin menggenggam tangan kanannya.

Naruto mendongak, dilihatnya Sasuke sedang menatapnya tajam. Bukan...bukan tatapan mengintimidasi atau sejenisnya. Tapi tatapan sayang atau...entahlah, dia tidak bisa mengartikannya.

"Ka-kau Teme! Kenapa..."

"Diam dan dengarkan aku. Aku hanya berkata satu kali." pinta Sasuke, mengeratkan genggamannya.

"Kamu boleh mengeluh, menangis, bahkan memarahiku. Asal aku bisa melihatmu tersenyum terus. Aku tidak ingin melihat kamu menangis, karena aku benci melihat airmatamu."

"Tapi bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menangis kalau selalu mendapat tekanan?! Aku sudah muak dengan hidupku!" teriak Naruto disela isak tangisnya. Perasaan sesak itu kali ini sudah benar-benar menggerogotinya dalam.

"Kau tertekan karena pandangan orang-orang disekitarmu tentang statusmu sebagai anak yang ditinggal mati oleh orangtuanya? Sebagai anak yang dituduh membunuh orangtuanya?" cecar Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk dan kembali meneteskan airmatanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri heran, darimana Sasuke tahu semua tentang dirinya.

"Dobe." Sasuke berlutut didepan Naruto, dihapusnya airmata yang mengalir di pipi anak lelaki itu.

"Berhentilah memanggilku Dobe!"

"Baik, kalau itu bisa menghentikan tangismu."

Bisa dirasakan pipi Naruto yang mulai terbakar hangat, merah seperti terkena sapuan make-up wanita.

"Naruto."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh gadis didepannya itu.

"Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku? Padahal aku baru mengenalmu."

"Karena kita sama. Kau merasa dikucilkan oleh orang-orang disekitarmu, sementara aku dikucilkan oleh keluargaku sendiri."

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengucilkanmu?"

" Karena...aku tidak bisa diharapkan. Mereka lebih mengakui kemampuan kakakku dibandingkan aku. Dan bagi mereka, aku hanyalah sebagai bayang-bayang kakakku." wajah tampan Sasuke menunjukkan gurat kesedihan diwajahnya.

" Kau?! Tidak bisa diharapkan?! Hei! Mereka itu bodoh atau tolol sih? Jelas-jelas kau selalu peringkat satu disekolah, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak mengakuimu. Benar-benar keterlaluan!" kata Naruto berapi-api, melupakan masalahnya sendiri.

"Lagipula kau kan..."

"Hn?"

"Kau kan anak IPA."

"Memangnya kenapa? IPA atau IPS sama saja bisa berprestasi 'kan?"

"U-ugh iya juga ya."

"Ya...begitulah hidup. Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai disini. Akan kutunjukkan pada mereka bahwa aku bisa."

"Yak benar! Ayo tunjukkan kemampuan kita yang sebenarnya, Sasuke!" Naruto berdiri dengan tangan terkepal keatas, dan menyebabkan Sasuke terjatuh.

"Hhh...dasar kau ini." Sasuke berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang celananya yang kotor.

"Go-gomen...aku tidak sengaja. Habis..."

"Sudahlah tak apa-apa. Ayo pulang." Sasuke menepuk lembut kepala Naruto lalu menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, hei...lepaskan tanganku. Aku bukan anak kecil yang perlu kau gandeng." teriak Naruto. Tapi Sasuke tak memperdulikannya dan tetap berjalan sambil menggenggam tangannya.

***

Pagi itu di sekolah, Naruto merasa aneh. Karena hampir semua anak yang ditemuinya memandang dengan tatapan benci. Tatapan benci ini berbeda dari biasanya, lebih kejam. Terutama daripara cewek.

Cepat-cepat ia masuk ke kelasnya yang berada diujung koridor. Dan ternyata beberapa teman perempuannya pun memandangnya dengan tatapan benci. Karena penasaran, dia pun menemui Gaara yang sedang asik bermain HP disudut kelas.

"Gaara, kenapa mereka semua menatapku seperti itu?" Naruto menarik kursi kesebelah cowok berambut merah itu.

"Hm? Kenapa? Memangnya kamu belum melihat mading hari ini?" kata Gaara tenang seperti biasa, kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya dari HP dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan kasihan.

"Belum. Memang ada apa?"

"Ayo ikut aku." Gaara menarik tangan Naruto dan membawanya keluar kelas menuju papan mading yang ada di depan tangga.

***

"Lihat itu." Gaara menunjuk sebuah foto. Foto yang jelas-jelas menggambarkan Naruto dengan Sasuke saat di taman kemarin.

"Ya ampun...siapa yang menempelkan foto ini?" pekik Naruto.

"Entahlah. Begitu aku berangkat foto ini sudah tertempel disini."

"Lalu kenapa mereka sepertinya menjadi benci padaku?" Naruto memandang ke arah cewek–cewek disekelilingnya.

"Mereka semua itu fans clubnya Sasuke. Makanya mereka tidak rela melihatmu bersama idolanya."

"Oh begitu..." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Tapi dia heran juga sih...apa sebegitunya mereka mengidolakan Sasuke sampai membencinya gara-gara foto itu.

"Kau sudah melihatnya?" Sasuke muncul tiba-tiba dan merangkul pundak Naruto.

"Sasuke?!" Naruto terlonjak kaget.

"Hn."

"Nah... yang begini ini yang membuat mereka cemburu buta." komentar Gaara tajam melihat kelakuan Sasuke. Matanya mengerling tajam pada cowok di depannya itu.

"He? Yang mana?" tanya Naruto bingung. Ia masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh Gaara.

"Yang ini." Sasuke mengeratkan rangkulannya dibahu Naruto.

"Sasuke! Lepasin dong!" teriak Naruto marah. Lain dimulut lain dihati. Buktinya muka Naruto bersemu merah.

"Oi, Sas! Jangan bikin Naruto susah dong." Gaara menarik Naruto dari tangan Sasuke. Orang yang dibicarakan malah tak tahu apa-apa.

"Che. Dasar Sabaku pengganggu."

"Kau yang mengganggu Naruto, Ayam!"

"Apa kau bilang, Rakun?

"Kau suka padanya 'kan?"

"...Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke berbalik ke kelasnya sebelum memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Gaara, diiringi tatapan panas Gaara dan tatapan bingung Naruto.

"Ayo Gaara. Kita kembali ke kelas."

"Ya."

***

"Kau tidak takut dengan fans clubnya si Ayam itu?" tanya Gaara saat mereka berjalan ke kelas, melewati lorong.

" Kenapa harus takut? Aku kan tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Sasuke. Aku cowok! Lagipula haknya Sasuke 'kan mau berteman denganku atau tidak."jawab Naruto cuek, ada sedikit perasaan sebal ketika sahabatnya itu bertanya tentang hal itu padanya. Entah kenapa.

" Iya tapi wajar 'kan kalau mereka marah? Mereka itu fans beratnya si Ayam. Kau bisa dibunuh mereka." kata Gaara melebih-lebihkan. Ada sedikit rasa tak rela sebenarnya jika ia menyerahkan Naruto pada Sasuke –yang tak dianggap lebih dari seekor ayam- itu.

"Gaara...kalau seperti itu caranya, mereka tidak bisa dikatakan sekedar ngefans. Tapi sudah terobsesi. Dan obsesi yang seperti itu bisa mengganggu kehidupannya kan?"

"Kenapa kau jadi ngebelain si Ayam seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kalian..." Gaara mulai curiga terhadap Naruto.

"Karena dia sama sepertiku. Sama-sama tahu rasanya sendirian."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Ah sudahlah, tak apa-apa."

***

Siang itu sepulang sekolah Naruto dipanggil ke kantor oleh Karin-sensei. Entah untuk alasan apa dia memanggil Naruto. Padahal seharusnya tidak ada alasan sedikitpun untuk membuat Naruto dipanggil oleh guru genit itu.

Tok...tok...tok...

"Masuk."

"Sensei memanggil saya?" tanya Naruto pada sesosok wanita didepannya.

"Oh kamu Naruto. Silahkan masuk." kata wanita itu sinis.

"Sebenarnya ada keperluan apa sampai Karin-sensei memanggil saya?"

"Ini tentang foto yang tertempel di mading. Antara kamu dan Sasuke-kun. Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa antara kalian berdua?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya teman." kata Naruto berusaha meyakinkan guru di depannya itu.

"Huh, kamu pikir saya akan percaya begitu saja? Tidak akan. Kalau kalian tidak ada hubungan apa-apa, kenapa di foto ini kalian terlihat sedang berpegangan tangan?!"

"Itu karena kami berteman. Dan dia sedang menghibur saya."

"Tidak mungkin. Jujur saja kalau kalian memang pacaran."

"Ti-tidak, Sensei!"

BRAKK!!!

Meja milik guru matematika itu digebrak keras oleh sang empunya. Kesal. Marah. Wajah itulah yang kini ada di depan Naruto.

"HALAH !!! Tak usah bohong!! Semua anak IPS memang kurang ajar!!" teriak keras Karin-sensei tepat di depan muka Naruto.

Naruto kaget akan sikap guru itu tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi sebuah masalah disaut-pautkan dengan jurusan IPS. Naruto sungguh lelah akan semua ini.

Perasaan curiga pada Karin-sensei semakin melekat di pikiran Naruto. Ia merasa kalau...perbuatan guru wanita ini diluar batas kewajaran. Tidak seperti guru lainnya. Guru ini sepertinya marah sekali pada Naruto tentang foto-foto yang tertempel di mading.

"Sensei...suka pada Sasuke?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Perubahan mimik wajah milik guru dihadapannya itu terlihat jelas dimatanya. Merah. Salah tingkah. Ya. Semua kecurigaannya itu benar. Karin-sensei menyukai Sasuke.

"Ti-Tidak...saya tidak menyukai Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya murid saya." sangkal Karin-sensei yang masih mencoba untuk tidak salah tingkah. Wajar saja kalau guru itu juga menyukai Sasuke, pasalnya umur mereka hanya terpaut 5 tahun, itu pemikiran Naruto.

"Tidak usah menyangkal. Sudah terlihat dari wajah Sensei, kok." kata Naruto. Sudah jelas guru ini menyukai Sasuke, tetapi tetap saja berbohong. Dari cara memanggil Sasuke juga berbeda dari guru yang lain. Sasuke-kun. Ia memanggilnya begitu tadi.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak!!" tiba-tiba guru berkacamata itu menggebrak meja lagi dan mendorong Naruto sampai merapat ke dinding.

"Se-Sensei?" Naruto ketakutan setengah mati dengan sikap gurunya itu.

"Baiklah aku akui. Sudah lama aku menyukai Sasuke-kun...tapi dia tetap bersikap acuh pada saya. Saya masih bisa tenang dengan sikapnya itu karena dia juga bersikap sama terhadap cewek-cewek lain. Tapi sejak mengenalmu, dia menjadi berubah! Semua perhatiannya tertuju padamu. Dan itu membuatku nekat untuk melakukan hal-hal gila!!" teriak Karin-sensei tepat diwajah Naruto.

"Jangan-jangan yang menyebarkan foto itu..."

"Itu aku! Aku yang menyebarkan foto itu. Aku sudah muak karena dia terus-terusan memperhatikanmu tanpa sedikitpun memandangku."

"Terus-terusan? Kami kenal saja baru kemarin!" kata Naruto sedikit gemetar.

"Memang kalian baru dekat kemarin. Tapi asal kamu tahu, sudah sejak lama pandangannya hanya tertuju padamu!"

"Itu bukan salah saya...saya..."

"Diam! Aku benci melihatnya menyentuhmu!! Oh...jadi ini wajah yang telah disentuhnya? Lebih baik kuhilangkan sentuhan itu dengan sebuah tamparan. Tapi...sepertinya satu tamparan saja tidak cukup." Karin-sensei menyeringai mengerikan dan mengangkat tangannya bersiap untuk menampar Naruto. Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan memepet ke dinding.

"Hentikan!" sebuah suara datar tapi terasa mengancam terdengar dari belakang tubuh Karin-sensei. Tangannya pun telah digenggam erat oleh seseorang agar tidak meluncur ke pipi bergaris Naruto.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun..." Karin-sensei teramat sangat kaget dengan kehadiran murid yang dicintainya itu.

"Benar-benar licik." Sasuke menatap dingin ke arah guru itu. Direngkuhnya bahu Naruto untuk menenangkannya dan agar dia tidak merasa takut lagi.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, aku..."

"Cukup! Kau itu guruku, dan kau tidak berhak melarangku untuk dekat dengan Naruto. Apapun alasanmu. Selamat siang." Sasuke menarik Naruto kemudian menutup pintu kantor dengan keras.

Dan itu membuat wanita yang ada didalamnya terkejut atas sikapnya itu. Karin-sensei bersandar kedinding dan mulai merosot kelantai. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Dia ditolak mentah-mentah oleh seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah lama dia puja, bahkan dengan cara tidak terhormat seperti itu.

***

Sementara itu Sasuke masih merengkuh bahu Naruto erat, membawanya keluar dari sekolah saat itu juga. Naruto menatap wajah cowok berkulit putih itu sekilas. Dilihatnya kemarahan terpancar dari wajah dingin itu.

"Sa-Sasuke...kenapa kau bisa tahu kalu aku ada disana?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Si Rakun yang memberitahuku."

"Rakun? Gaara maksudmu?"

"Hn."

Beberapa lama mereka terdiam. Hingga suara pelan Naruto terdengar.

" Kamu mengikutiku ya?"

" Hn."

" Kau kan tidak perlu bersikap seperti itu pada Karin-sensei. Biar bagaimanapun dia tetap guru kita."

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap mata Naruto tajam.

"A...A-Ada apa?" Naruto gemetaran ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar bodoh jika aku bersikap biasa saja kalau orang yang aku sukai dipelakuan seperti itu."

"Ma...maksudmu?"

"Bodoh. Masa tidak mengerti juga sih." kata Sasuke kesal. Ia berjalan lebih cepat, mendahului langkah Naruto.

Naruto berlari kecil untuk menyusul langkah Sasuke. Setelah kakinya sejajar dengan Sasuke, ia menjawab perkataan cowok jabrik itu.

"Iya aku tahu maksudmu. Tapi siapa orang yang kau sukai itu?"

"Itu sama saja tidak mengerti bodoh! Hhh...bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukai orang bodoh sepertimu?!" Sasuke menghela nafas kesal.

"Jadi..." Naruto mulai mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud Sasuke. Dan saat itu juga wajahnya memerah.

"Hn. Orang itu kau, Dobe." kata Sasuke kembali menarik tangan Naruto dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah dengan berjalan didepan cowok pirang itu.

"Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku Dobe, Teme!!"

"Kutarik kata-kataku dulu."

"Eh?"

"Aku akan kembali memanggilmu Dobe jika itu bisa membuatmu bercahaya lagi."

Muka Naruto yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah lagi. Ditutupnya separuh wajahnya yang sudah seperti kepiting bakar itu menggunakan tangan kanannya, tangan yang tidak digandeng Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Teme...Aku juga menyukaimu." kata Naruto menunduk malu. Tidak lama kemudian dia tersenyum dan memeluk lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke mebalikkan badannya cepat. Ia menarik kepala Naruto kearahnya. Diciumnya bibir ranum Naruto lembut. Penuh perasaan. Singkat, tetapi hangat.

"Teme...apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa? Apanya yang tak apa?"

"Kita sesama laki-laki..."

"Tak apa selama kau merasa tak apa-apa tentang itu."

Mereka kemudian berciuman lagi. Kali ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Teme..apa tak apa-apa?"

"Tak apa? Apanya yang tak apa?"

"Aku siswa IPS, sedangkan kau IPA."

"Social? So what?"

Naruto tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Ia bahagia. Tak perlu lagi ia memikirkan masalahnya sendirian. Karena ada Sasuke yang selalu menemaninya. Memperhatikannya. Mencintainya.

Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada Naruto dan beralih menarik pinggang Naruto. Dipeluknya senang orang yang dicintainya itu. Ia berjanji akan menjaga orang ini selama nafasnya berhembus. Nafas yang selalu ditujukan untuk Naruto. Selalu.

"Iya, kau benar Teme! Social? So what!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Dalam hasrat keinginan manusia,_

_Terdapat kekuatan merindu,_

_yang mengubah kabut di dalam diri kita menjadi matahari_

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**OMAKE**

"Huhu…Naruto…kau tega.." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah. Ia sedang berdiri dibalik sebuah pohon di sekolah, memperhatikan dua orang laki-laki remaja sedang berpegangan tangan hangat.

"Kau tega menepukkan cintaku sebelah tangan, Naruto~" tangis sedih pemuda bernama Gaara itu melebih-lebihkan.

PLOK

Sebuah tangan putih menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ditengokkan kepalanya pelan.

Gaara terkejut melihat orang didepannya itu. Walaupun tidak terlihat dari wajahnya, semburat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ne-Neji…"

"Tak kusangka kau bisa lebai begitu, Gaara."

"…" Gaara terdiam malu. Ia sungguh tak menyangka ada orang yang melihat aksi (najis)nya tadi.

"Kau suka pada Naruto?" tanya Neji. Rambut panjangnya tertiup angin lembut.

"Iya. Tapi dia sudah bersama si Ayam sialan itu." keluh Gaara tanpa ekspresi.

"Wah…gawat nih.."

"Gawat apa, Neji?"

"Aku ternyata bertepuk sebelah tangan dua kali."

"Hm? Maksudmu?" tanya Gaara tak mengerti.

"Pertama Sasuke. Sekarang kau."

BLUSH

"Neji..kau.."

"Ya. Aku suka padamu."

"…"

"…"

"Aku juga."

"…"

"…"

"HAAAH??! Yang benar Gaara??" Neji berteriak senang. Ia kemudian memeluk Gaara erat. Wajah pemuda bermata putih itu terlihat benar-benar gembira.

"Iya.."

"Terima kasih, Gaara.."

"Iya..Tapi apa kau tak masalah?"

"Tak masalah apanya, Gaara?"

"..Aku kan anak IPS.."

Neji tersenyum lembut sebelum menjawab Gaara,

"Social? So what!?"

PLETAK!

"Aduuh…kenapa kau memukulku??"

"Kau meniru ucapan si Ayam itu, Neji!"

"Iya ya? Maaf deh.."

Dan mereka pun tertawa gembira. Musim semi memang cocok untuk menumbuhkan cinta dan kasih sayang. Haha~

**END of OMAKE**

Yuhuuu~ selesai! XD

Sebagai seorang author amatiran, Neshi perlu sedikit dorongan dan saran untuk kemajuan fic Neshi…jadi…

**REVIEW PLEASE**!!!!

**REVIEW** kalian, **SEMANGAT** Neshi!! XD

With Love,

Neshi Uzunami


End file.
